Um Dia de Verão
by Op.Cit
Summary: Eram jovens quando viram-se pela primeira vez... Eram jovens quando o amor brotou em seus corações... Eram jovens quando a tragédia se desenrolou... Jovens demais para suportar tamanha dor!


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, até porque se pertencesse eu já teria me desenhado no mangá e sequestrado o Itachi!! ***-***

**Capítulo**

**I**

**-**

Um Dia de Verão

**-**

**-**

**A **chuva caia inclemente, manchando as paredes grossas daquele antigo prédio. Havia dois andares e inúmeras janelas, algumas menores outras maiores; algumas terminavam com elegantes sacadas com chão de mármore e grades feitas de ferro de uma cor grafite, com leves ondulações que lembravam algo como _art neveau_. As paredes em sua maioria eram pintadas com um amarelo claro e os detalhes em branco. As portas eram de madeira de lei, num tom castanho escuro e detalhes em ferro.

Mas naquele momento toda aquela bela imagem que faria qualquer um sentir-se em um sonho, não era notada. A chuva era muito forte e todos os que estavam do lado de fora procuravam o abrigo daquele teto.

Porém, mais parecendo uma tela pintada a óleo, uma jovem se encontrava encostada a uma das janelas, petrificada, protegida da fúria da natureza que não demonstrava pena das pessoas que se encontravam ainda desprotegidas. Ela observava o lado de fora, mas não via as pessoas, apenas observava o jardim. Levantou uma das mãos encostando os dedos no vidro que a protegia. Com indicador acompanhou uma das gotas que escorria, mas antes que conseguisse chegar até o batente da janela algo fez com que estacasse. Dois olhos a observavam do lado de fora. Ela não conseguia distinguir quem era, pois o vidro já começava a embaçar.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**O** jardim que rodeava todo o prédio era de uma beleza inimaginável. A grama sempre verdejante e bem aparada era de tempos em tempos interrompida pelos caminhos de pedras de um cinza claro. A maioria levava até a entrada do prédio. Algumas árvores de pequeno porte faziam agradáveis sombras nos dias muito quentes de verão, e no outono embelezavam o chão com suas folhas amareladas e de formas exóticas. Alguns bancos feitos de madeira e estruturas recurvadas de ferro se espalhavam pelo local, em pontos estratégicos onde os passantes que resolvessem descansar por um momento pudessem apreciar a bela vista. Fontes pequenas podiam ser encontradas em vários pontos, mas uma em especial ficava em frente à grande porta de entrada, há certa distância. Uma estrutura grossa de gesso sustentava uma enorme concha. Era a base da fonte que subia com três pequenos anjinhos rechonchudos segurando vasos gregos, dos quais escorriam água como uma oferenda a belíssima deusa, seminua e com longos cabelos ondulados que caíam pelo corpo e que em determinadas mechas eram enfeitados com pequenas e delicadas flores do campo.

Todos aqueles que passavam naquele momento, em passos rápidos procurando um abrigo por causa da chuva, não observavam a beleza do local, mas a conheciam muito bem. Um rapaz em especial parou em determinado momento, porém não observava o jardim, mas sim o prédio, que não perdia em beleza. Mas qualquer um que demorasse mais tempo observando o jovem perceberia que olhava algo além do prédio. Em uma das janelas um vulto podia ser visto, no entanto a chuva tornava difícil manter os olhos totalmente abertos, tornando assim a visão um pouco turva.

Logo o jovem sentiu seu braço ser puxado. Era um amigo. Não ouviu o que ele falava, mas com toda certeza era para alertá-lo sobre a chuva e que já era hora de entrarem.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Tadaima!** **\o/**

Capítulo bem curtinho. Mas é que se eu escrever mais alguma coisa vai estragar todo o mistério da estória. Vai ser bem diferente das minhas outras fics, e essa vai ser longa também.

Alguns avisos já de início: não tenho total certeza ainda, mas é quase certo que a fic vai se passar em um universo e tempo totalmente diferentes do mangá/anime; os personagens manterão seus traços de personalidade, porém como o universo é diferente não posso dizer o mesmo e relação às profissões, amizades, coisas assim... Mas tudo vai ser compreendido com o desenrolar da estória.

Espero sinceramente que gostem. Qualquer dúvida é só mandar uma review. **;D**

Ah! E se eu esqueci de explicar alguma coisa agora, falo nos próximos capítulos.

Bjo bjo! **=***


End file.
